


If We All Could Be So

by jacksmannequin



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - College, Coffee, Italian, M/M, Translation, jedusaur, like thank you for giving blanket permission ily m8, petekey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hai davvero messo dei confetti arcobaleno nel caffè?" chiede Patrick, incredulo.<br/>"Yup", dice Pete. "È un passo cruciale nella mia idea di seduzione. Il secondo passo è andare bene in storia. Terzo passo, pompini."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We All Could Be So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/gifts).
  * A translation of [If We All Could Be So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232867) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> First of all, a big thank you to [jedusaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur) for giving Blanket Permission for Transformative Fanworks, kudos to you!
> 
> Questa traduzione è disponibile anche su [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63567211-if-we-all-could-be-so-petekey-traduzione) e [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3410153&i=1)

"Sei il figlio di puttana più sexy che abbia mai comprato qualcosa da questo stabilimento", dice solennemente Pete a Mikey.  
"Caffè con cioccolato bianco", dice Mikey. "Vero cioccolato bianco, non lo sciroppo. So che nascondete tutta la roba buona là dietro."  
"La nascondiamo per te, piccolo cuore", gli assicura Pete, allungando un braccio verso la busta del cioccolato. Mikey infila i pollici nelle tasche, dondolandosi sulle punte dei piedi mentre aspetta che Pete finisca di fare il suo caffè. È la cosa più carina che Pete abbia visto dall'ultima volta che ha visto Mikey fare qualcosa di carino, che era ovviamente l'ultima volta che ha visto Mikey in generale.

Pete si lasciò scappare un sospiro disperato, rivolgendo nostalgicamente il proprio sguardo oltre il caffè alla sua anima gemella.  
Quest'ultimo battè il piede a terra con impazienza. "Bello, fra tipo tre minuti ho una lezione."  
Nove di mattina tutti i lunedì, pensa Pete. Lo scorso semestre sapeva l'orario di Mikey a memoria, ma deve ancora finire le sue ricerche prima di avere quello attuale. "Allora", dice allegramente mentre fa spumare il latte. "Che materie hai questo semestre?"  
Pete è furtivo come un gatto ninja senza artigli. Nessuno lo scoprirà mai.  
Mikey lo guarda male. "Niente di interessante, sto cercando di togliermi di torno le materie obbligatorie. Calcolo, biologia, composizione, storia americana."  
Pete quasi rovescia il cioccolato a terra. "Ooh, che classe? Io ho Gibbs, martedì e giovedì alle dieci."  
"Serio? Anche io." Mikey gli rivolge un quasi-sorriso. Non completo, ma quasi.  
Pete completa il caffè con dei confetti arcobaleno sulla cima e lo passa a Mikey sorridendo ampiamente. "Fantastico, ci vediamo domani allora."  
Mikey prende un lungo sorso prima di dire, "Mi vedrai prima di allora se fra un'ora starai ancora lavorando. La tua caverna del peccato è sulla strada dell'edificio di scienze, e io non ho il potere di resistervi." Solleva una mano in un solenne arrivederci e se ne va, bevendo il caffè come un bambino farebbe con la sua granita.  
Pete disegna una mappa mentale del campus, usando l'ubicazione dell'edificio di scienze e la direzione in cui Mikey si è diretto. La lezione delle nove dovrebbe essere composizione, e poi biologia alle dieci. Archivia l'orario parzialmente completato nei meandri del suo cervello e rivolge un sorriso al prossimo cliente in fila.

***

La mattina successiva, arriva alle lezioni in anticipo e si ferma al chiosco prima. Patrick ha una coda lunga dieci persone, e rivolge un'occhiataccia a Pete quando questo supera la fila per fregarsi un caffè. Pete lo ignora. Essendo un manovale assunto dal capo della caffetteria, è autorizzato ad avere qualcosa da bere gratis ad ogni turno, e ieri non ha preso nulla.

"Hai davvero messo dei confetti arcobaleno nel caffè?" chiede Patrick, incredulo.  
"Yup", dice Pete. "È un passo cruciale nella mia idea di seduzione. Il secondo passo è andare bene in storia. Terzo passo, pompini."

Patrick apre la bocca come se volesse dire qualcos'altro, ma la tipa bionda in attesa del suo caffè inizia a tamburellare sul bancone con le dita, facendolo riportare la sua attenzione a ciò che stava facendo.  
"È totalmente maleducato, lo sai?" Pete, che non è in servizio, informa la ragazza. Si dirige verso la classe, ignorando la sua occhiataccia.

Quando entra nella stanza, Mikey è già lì, mento appoggiato sulle mani. Il secondo nel quale il caffè oltrepassa l'entrata, la sua testa si solleva improvvisamente, vagamente diretta a Pete, diretta dal suo naso. Pete si lascia cadere sul posto accanto al suo e appoggia la tazza sul banco di Mikey.  
Mikey sembra confuso. "Mi stai dando del caffè gratis?"  
Pete annuisce.  
Mikey guarda la tazza, e poi rialza lo sguardo. "Perché?"  
C'è un delicato equilibrio, che Pete ha trovato, migliorando le sue capacità in tutti i suoi anni fatti di flirt, fra onestà e tatto. Se si sporge troppo verso il lato tattico delle cose, a volte le persone non si accorgono del suo interesse. Se lascia che le cose vadano troppo nell'altra direzione, gli danno del perverso. Sa già quale preferisce.

"Sto cercando di entrarti nei pantaloni", spiega.  
"Ah", dice Mikey, e prende un sorso del caffè.

***

Pete è realmente bravo in storia. La ritiene sensata. Odia le storie in cui l'eroe sconfigge il destino all'ultimo minuto e tutto si conclude in una fine con una morale. Le morali non sono proprio il punto forte di Pete. La vita reale è molto più nel suo stile.

Mikey non fa così schifo nella materia rispetto a quanto Pete sperasse. Se fosse andato davvero male, Pete avrebbe potuto accoglierlo sotto la sua ala protettiva, aiutarlo con le parti difficili, magari finire ad aiutarlo in una delle stanze del dormitorio. Non va così male da aver bisogno di vero aiuto. Ma i suoi voti non sono ai livelli di quelli di Pete, e non rifiuta la sua proposta quando Pete gli offre di aiutarlo a studiare in una caffetteria lì vicino.  
Sfortunatamente, Mikey non sembra aver recepito il messaggio per il quale "studiare insieme" significa "fare sesso". Probabilmente non guarda gli stessi porno di Pete.  
Invece, Pete lo guarda sconcertato tirare fuori libri di storia, insieme ad una guida allo studio, un quaderno, un evidenziatore e nove tipi diversi di penne. "Boston Tea Party", dice a Pete, aprendo e chiudendo la penna due volte come per enfatizzare le sue parole. "Ero praticamente in coma quando ne ha parlato. Cosa devo sapere in più di 'hanno messo una tassa sul tè, ci siamo incazzati e abbiamo scatenato una guerra buttando roba giù da una nave'?"  
Pete si tocca le labbra con un dito. Preferirebbe davvero passare la serata sussurrando cose dolci alle cosce pallide della sua anima gemella, ma la Rivoluzione Americana è una delle sue tre guerre preferite di sempre.

Quaranta minuti dopo, sta staccando il portachiavi di Jigglypuff dallo zaino di Mikey perché ha bisogno di un Benjamin Franklin e non ha banconote da mille dollari. "Okay, okay", dice a Mikey, che sta finendo la bottiglia di Sam Adams che Pete ha ordinato per rappresentare i patrioti americani, perché è oh, così intelligente. "Amico, puoi smetterla di bere i figli della libertà? Okay, allora Franklin era tutto 'oh, ripagateli! Novemila sterline!', che era una somma ridicola, cioè, e quei quattro mercanti si erano offerti di ripagare Lord North, ma lui- hey, hey, mi stai ascoltando?"  
Mikey sta spingendo i tappi di plastica di ketchup che dovrebbero rappresentare le navi inglesi attorno al piatto, insieme alle bustine di tè che stavano per il porto di Boston. Dà un colpetto all'orlo di una con la scritta "BEAVER" in pennarello sopra, aprendola.  
Pete incrocia le braccia al petto. "Non ribaltavano le navi. Stai riscrivendo la storia."  
Mikey solleva Benjamin Franklin e fa ballare i piedi di Jigglypuff sul fondo della bottiglia di ketchup. "In realtà, non mi piace molto la storia", dice. "La insegni meglio di Gibbs, comunque."  
"Sono anche meglio nel sesso orale rispetto a Gibbs", dice Pete, nonostante non lo possa sapere con certezza. "Che ne dici di mollare la storia e venire da me?"  
"Sì", dice Mikey, e Pete è già metà alzato dalla sua sedia quando aggiunge, "ma non lo farò. Ho passato la maggior parte delle superiori a scopare in giro, e non è stato un granché. Sto aspettando qualcosa di serio, ora."  
"Anch'io", dice Pete all'istante. "Sposiamoci."  
Mikey gli rivolge uno sguardo mesto, per poi rigirare la Beaver. "Allora, parlami di Lord North", dice, e Pete si risiede a malincuore.

***

Pete è inginocchiato davanti ad una classe nell'edificio di matematica da circa otto minuti, allacciandosi e slegandosi la scarpa. Questa è una delle due ultime possibilità per la lezione di Calcolo di Mikey, e l'altra finisce alle 8:50 della mattina, perciò spera davvero che questa sia quella giusta. Avrebbero dovuto finire cinque minuti fa, ed è probabilmente per questo motivo che riesce a sentire la rumorosa inquietitudine dei ragazzi all'interno dell'aula, impazienti di uscire.  
Finalmente, l'insegnante si accorge dell'orologio e decide di dare un taglio alla spiegazione, permettendo finalmente alla massa di studenti di precipitarsi fuori dalla porta. Verso la fine dell'esodo, Mikey appare. Pete si dà il cinque mentalmente mentre si allaccia le stringhe per l'ultima volta e si tira su in piedi. "Hey, Mikey!" lo chiama, tentando di iniettare una quantita appropriata di sorpresa nel suo tono di voce. Non funziona molto bene. Pete non è bravo a fingere.

Mikey solleva il mento in direzione di Pete, che corrisponde al suo saluto amichevole. Il suo saluto regolare corrisponde al contatto visivo. Quando è davvero di buon umore, accenna addirittura un grugnito.  
"Vuoi del caffè?" gli offre, mentre si dirigono verso il centro ricreativo. L'avrebbe portato con sé, ma sarebbe stato troppo ovvio persino per lui.  
Mikey inarca un sopracciglio. "Ci stai ancora provando?"  
Pete annuisce allegramente. "Quando trovi la tua anima gemella, non ti arrendi solo perché è di cattivo umore."  
"Lo fai se non sei uno stalker", gli fa notare Mikey, ma non dà l'impressione di esserne troppo scocciato. Non c'è molto altro che gli dia l'opportunità di andarsene con del caffè gratis.

Quando Pete arriva alla caffetteria, Patrick alza gli occhi al cielo con così tanto impegno che Pete è sicuro di aver visto il nervo ottico.  
"Di nuovo?" gli chiede Patrick. "Credi davvero che affogare il poverino nel caffè sia il modo migliore per affrontare questa tua folle ossessione?"  
Pete guarda Mikey. "Che ne dici, sei già stanco della caffeina?" Non aspetta nemmeno una sua risposta e si dirige direttamente verso la macchinetta per azionarla.  
Patrick nel frattempo ha assunto una pericolosa colorazione di rosso, e non dice nient'altro quando Pete porge il caffè a Mikey.  
Mikey attraversa la sala e si siede su una panchina. Prende un lungo sorso prima di dire, "Folle ossessione?"  
"Non la chiamerei folle", dice Pete, sedendosi accanto a lui sulla panchina. "Se mi avessi detto di lasciarti in pace e io avessi continuato, sarebbe stato sicuramente inquietante, ma finché continuerai a sopportarmi sarà solo una normalissima, vecchia ossessione."  
Mikey rimane silenzioso finché non finisce il suo caffè. Prende con attenzione la mira e lancia il bicchiere vuoto nel cestino alla fine della panchina, poi si gira verso Pete e dice, "Pensavo che andassi dietro a tutti in quel modo."

Questo era l'altro problema dell'essere troppo schietti. Se non lo prendono per un maniaco, credono che scherzi. In qualche modo, più è diretto, meno gli altri tendono a credere alle sue parole. Non ha alcun senso.  
"Ci riproverò di nuovo, allora", dice Pete. Guarda dritto negli occhi di Mikey. "Io ti voglio. Per chiarire, _io_ si riferisce a me, _voglio_ si riferisce sia al desiderio sessuale che emotivo, e _ti_ si riferisce a te e nessun altro. Pensavi che i confetti arcobaleno sopra il caffè fossero una procedura standard?"

Le labbra di Mikey sanno di crema.

***

"Buuuuuuuuuuooooooooongiorno, pantaloni sexy!" Pete urla a Mikey dalla distanza di dieci centimetri.  
Mikey si gratta un polpaccio con l'altro piede e guarda Pete con gli occhi da cucciolo. È adorabile. "Espresso", dice. Pete lancia un'occhiata al suo orologio mentre aziona la macchina del caffè. Due minuti e mezzo e Mikey deve essere in classe.  
Spegne il meccanismo e ficca il caffè in mano a Mikey, senza darsi la pena di metterci un coperchio.  
Tanto sa già che Mikey si limiterà a sbatterlo come vodka scadente e a buttare il bicchiere dopo un secondo. "Ci vediamo fra le 9:54 e le 9:57", dice, e stampa un bacio sulla guancia di Mikey. Mikey, come volevasi dimostrare, butta giù l'intero bicchiere in un colpo. Pete sussulta e si annota mentalmente di non aspettarsi un pompino quella sera.

Mikey solleva il bicchiere vuoto a mo' di saluto e lo getta nel cestino lungo la strada per la sua classe. Pete si limita a sorridere, perché Mikey sa cosa significa il caffè gratis, e Pete sa che quel piccolo saluto significava _ti amo anche io_.


End file.
